


You Did Well, Sweetpea.

by androidsentbyconnor



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidsentbyconnor/pseuds/androidsentbyconnor
Summary: Clementine has lost everyone once again. It's pushed her to her breaking point and she just can't take it anymore. She finally found a way she could escape this hell and go back to her friends and finally be at peace with her loved ones.





	You Did Well, Sweetpea.

**Author's Note:**

> +warning - Mention of suicide. Please don't read if you are sensitive about this topic.

She thought she could save her friends for once. 

She thought that she could save at least one. 

But for some reason, the universe refuses to bargain with the young girl and instead continuously gives her unfortunate outcomes, despite the choices she makes. She thought she was strong enough, strong enough to change the destiny of her friends. But even a young, yet mature and strong girl like her couldn’t change their fate. 

Now here she lays in a pool of blood. The man she never thought would die, her lover, died before her eyes. She couldn’t bare looking at him for long, because even though his dreadlocks were covering his eyes, she still felt as if his corpse was staring right at her, disappointed at the weakling he considered his friend. 

Violet, heck. Who even knows where she is? Clementine had escaped after Violet refused to follow her and instead stay with her old girlfriend, stuck behind a gate. As the distance between Clementine and Violet increased, the cries of Violet calling her lover’s name were cut short by a gunshot, which faded away amongst the wind. 

Clementine finally looked down at the young child that she swore to protect, that she’d die for. But instead, he died for her, just like Louis. Her hands shook as she reached towards the small child’s wide eyes, before shutting them slowly. 

“I-I’m so sorry, AJ..” Clementine sobbed before laying her head on his fragile chest. “I-I wasn’t good enough.. I-I-“ 

She just couldn’t pronounce actual words over her constant sobbing. She could barely breathe and her vision was blurry from all the tears. Anger was bottling up inside her and all she had in her minds were questions no-one could answer for her. Why must she always be the only one to survive? Why can’t she be useful for once?

Why can’t she just win for once?

Clementine was sick of it. Sick of these deaths surrounding her. Every time she got close to someone, they instantly died, as if she was a bad luck charm. But as she looked at her reflection in the blood of her friends that surrounded her, she thought of an idea that could change that and save lives. 

Searching through the blood, she eventually found what she was looking for. Hesitantly, she pulled up her handgun before checking the ammo. 

One bullet. 

Clementine let out a sigh of relief she never thought she was holding in before placing the tip of the gun to her temple.  
“Mom.. Dad.. AJ.. Lee.. ” She whispered with a sad smile, her tears now caused by happiness. 

“Tell me I did well, please?”


End file.
